HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Six months had passed since the end of conflict and Hermione and Neville did not know anything. The strange thing is that even the parents of the girl seemed to have vanished. All those who knew them were concerned. Many believed that the Death Eaters survivors were involved in the disappearance of the two Gryffindor, but after several interrogations to the Ministry...


**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN **

**Chapter 1: the wizards are not the only special beings ... **

"Harry Potter," said a voice behind the boy. "Harry Potter," he repeated.

The young man turned, eyes widened and hugged the little figure, - "Dobby oh my God it's you ... you're alive !"

"Harry Potter", he continued to repeat the elf.

Ron gaped could not say anything more shocked by the fact that the night before at the Burrow (or what was left), had reappeared Fred, who died during the conflict against the dark wizards.

"Harry no," whispered Mrs. Weasley. "No one comes back from the dead." At that moment Mr. Weasley stuck his head in the kitchen with George, the twin of Fred. "And 'he' - the boy said," I'm sure, is my brother. Knows things that only we know. "

Harry stood for a little 'in silence, looked at the elf and asked - "Dobby how we met?"

"Dobby knew Harry Potter in Harry Potter's uncle's house in the small bedroom of Harry Potter."

"Why were you come from?"

"Dobby had to stop Harry Potter returning to Hogwarts."

"And what did you do to prevent it?"

"Dobby has made many teasing Harry Potter. Dobby apologizes to Harry Potter."

"I think the real Mrs. Weasley, Dobby, if only Dumbledore was still alive could you tell us what's going on ..."

"And also tell us what happened to Hermione and Neville," said Ron under his breath. Finally had regained the use of the word.

Six months had passed since the end of conflict and Hermione and Neville did not know anything. The strange thing is that even the parents of the girl seemed to have vanished. All those who knew them were concerned. Many believed that the Death Eaters survivors were involved in the disappearance of the two Gryffindor, but after several interrogations to the Ministry in a more or less legal, it is not arrived at any conclusion.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has a message, all you have to go to Hogwarts."

"Who sent you," said Mrs. Weasley in a worried tone.

"Dobby can not say anything, but Dobby knows it will be a nice and pleasant surprise."

"HAVE FOUND THE" shouted Ron. "HERMIONE AND NEVILLE, 'SO' DOBBY?".

"Dobby can not say anything," repeated the elf.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, "If we are going to Hogwarts then it will be better to move, George go get your brother."

The great room of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was packed with people, all very excited by what was happening.

Fred and Dobby were not the only ones to be resurrected.

Harry and Ron Weasley came with the whole family in tow. "Bloody hell Harry looks at how many people there are, never seen so many in my life."

"Brother ... you're not even a half of your life," said the twins, who were in the habit of finish each other's sentences.

"Oh, Yes! Are you really my brother". "The one and only my dear George."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH."

"Ron are you crazy, I nearly backgrounds eardrums." Ginevra Weasley said Ginny did not much like the theatrical behavior of his brother, and even his way of eating.

"La ... La ... La ... Lavender ... Lavender Brown v ... v ... alive. Was dead and now is alive. Near And that girl is Parvati Patil, alive and c 'Colin is also Canon ... Oh no ! we're dead, we're all dead, so we see them. "He was about to shout again when a familiar voice warned him.

Minerva McGonagall, the current headmaster of Hogwarts. "Come, come, Mr. Weasley, do not be so melodramatic. All this has an explanation, but unfortunately not to me he wanted to say anything. Way Mr. Potter, of people would like to meet her."

Former Professor of Transfiguration pulled away just four figures stood out in front of the boy. Harry could not utter a word as he was the wonder, joy and fear. Only tears expressing what the guy was holding inside.

Even Molly and Arthur gasped, except that Ron seeing that scene fainted.

"It 'a miracle Harry, a miracle," Remus's voice was trembling with emotion. The boy could not look away, could not believe what he saw. In addition to Tonks and Lupin had returned to life, even his parents. Lily and James came up and hugged the boy. "I'm so proud of you my son for the man you've become."

"Minerva, tell me are the ones who?". "It Molly, or at least that's what she said Dumbledore."

"SILENT" Ron cry, just Rising at "EVEN HIS 'ALIVE."

"Mr. Weasley, please check it," McGonagall scolded him. Shortly thereafter moved away from the group to move to a point in the room where it could be clearly visible. "Sonorus ... Gentlemen, gentlemen please do a little 'attention please. Well, as you may have noticed these days it happened something out of the ordinary. Almost everyone perished in the last conflict have returned alive and some dead even before the final battle against Voldemort ... no, no, please, stay calm, the dark wizard has not come back to life, as well as other Death Eaters, because their body has been destroyed forever, and those resurrected were promptly arrested and brought in prison of Azkaban. "

Among the people in the great hall were the Malfoys, they also specifically invited. The youngest thought with regret has one of his friends, who died in an attempt to kill the trio. The boy's body ended up in the flames because dell'Ardemionio, a spell too dangerous to summon, especially by an inexperienced magician.

Draco allowed himself to slide a single tear in honor of Goyle.

"So, gentlemen," continued the president - "He passed the word to former headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

When the man made his appearance was greeted with applause and whistles of approval.

"I am very, very happy to see you all again, I imagine that many ask themselves how it is possible to return from the afterlife. Well all this has been possible thanks to a person, a woman, to be exact, with a power greater than magic ".

A murmur of surprise and concern could be heard throughout the great room.

"Before I continue I would like the Potter, Malfoy, Mrs. Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Severus came closer please, some things will relate very closely."

The group was about to close, when Remus took out his wand "STUPEFY", and hit Snape. "Apparently not all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban."

Snape was on the ground unconscious and Harry ran to him. - "Remus no, Snape has never betrayed Dumbledore has always been on our side." Lupin still had his wand in his hand and brandished in a threatening manner.

"Harry told the truth Remus, Snape has only obeyed my orders, to sacrifice himself. E 'a' hero and I want to be treated accordingly."

"I, I had no idea, I'm sorry." The former professor of defense of the dark arts bent over his body and murmured the spell to wake him. "

"You stupid parody of a werewolf."

"Come, come, Severus, it's all settled. Now resume the conversation where we left it. As I already said it was a woman with an extraordinary power, and do not worry, she and the team that plays have always fought for the light and not the darkness as they always have the dark wizards. "

Some of those present looked at each other with suspicion and resentment the Malfoys and wondered why they were not in prison of Azkaban. Draco did not have the courage to look at anyone, her mother was staring into space and Lucius tried to compose herself in the midst of all hostility.

"WHO 'THE WOMAN? WHO ARE THE MEMBERS OF HIS TEAM." cried one of those present. Many voices joined in that request.

"Calm down, I said do not worry, they are not our enemies, rather it would be lined up on our side against Voldemort ..." Dumbledore could not finish the sentence, because some mages arose a chorus of protests.

"And THEN WHY 'NOT HAVE OCCURRED, OR MAYBE NOT SO' POWERFUL."

"BEE QUIEEET," Albus cry. Albus Dumbledore still had fear and respect. "I have spoken, because they had to fight against a powerful enemy and cruel as much as the dark wizard."

Another murmur arose in the great hall.

"Please, gentlemen, let him speak."

"Thank you Minerva, well, the girl called Rachel Xavier." Dumbledore rolled his new wand, muttered something, and appeared in the image of a woman. Snape was the first to approach, as if hypnotized by her face.

"I'm happy Severus, you start to remember." Snape looked at the man, he could not say anything, but her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Yes Severus, I knew how you felt for her and how you feel again. As I also knew that you took a regular potion of your invention to erase it from your mind. A mixture very good, at least until someone shows you something that you remember. If mistake you still have some photos that portray you with her, and that you have locked inside a small wooden box carved with the absolute prohibition to open it. "

Harry looked at Snape, he could not understand, he believed that his mother was the great love of his life, but did not dare ask for anything especially because he saw what the former Potions professor was shocked.

"What you do not know Severus," Dumbledore continued, - "And the girl is half a witch and the other half is a mutant.'s The magic inherited from the father, your father, James, Rachel is your sister. The mutant he inherited from his mother. "

In the large room had fallen silent as the grave, no one spoke or whispered, all those who knew him and looked at Albus, James.

"You see dear James, the girl was born a year after you, and even your father knew of its existence. E 'lived for a while' in an institution until it was adopted by Professor Charles Xavier, another mutant and was to the United States with him. "

"In the United States, it is not possible I saw her almost every day as ..."

"Severus, thanks to his mutant power," said Dumbledore.

"What are the mutants," said Ron suddenly.

"Ronald, I see with pleasure that you have begun to speak more calmly. See my dear boy, the mutants are muggles, but with special qualities, some can manipulate reality as Rachel, but in this case the magic power is fused with that mutant creating something completely new and different, which is why I think it can do much, much more ... Other mutants instead can control the elements as Ororo Munroe ... "

Albus Dumbledore continued to talk and describe the mutants and for each of them the image emitted from the wand changed, until it came to the last four: the first was a handsome boy with hair so light as to appear white and two irises that some present seem familiar. Behind the boy could be glimpsed two wings white, majestic and beautiful.

Narcissa Malfoy as Snape walked further and as the man could not look away from the projected image into the air.

"I'm happy to see that even Narcissa you've forgotten." Dumbledore looked at the woman gently.

Draco looked at his father, he also had a strange expression on his face, then walked over to his mother - "Mother, what happens to you. Know that being?".

"It 's your brother Draco, your older brother. We were forced to abandon it, because it was a squib, but we never, ever forget," she said through tears.

Draco froze, he had a brother he did not know existed.

"Bloody hell Harry've heard another Malfoy." Draco throwing a look of ice to Ron that made the boy shiver.

"How did you know Warren wings can fly, but his body is also able to secrete both a highly toxic poison, a substance that can cure any disease and most important thing a child has saved a 'newly born Hermione Granger. Warren considers a sister and like any good older brother is very protective. "

"What about Hermione with that thing."

"Ronald Weasley, this guy is not a thing, do not ever dare to call it that. Nobody should call the mutants in this manner. They are people, and remember that many of you are with us again thanks to one of them."

It was the first time that Ron was scolded by Dumbledore. This news did remain stunned Fred and George, so that did not even have a joke to tell. The penultimate of the Weasley family hung his head in shame.

"Returning to the question you asked Ron, you know, all you need to know that Hermione is half a witch and the other half is a very powerful mutant. The mutant has a pyrokinetic inherited from the mother, the other half from father a wizard as powerful.'s family with whom he lived in recent years were squib and they took care of the girl on my request. before lived in the United States, more precisely in the school for mutants of Professor Charles Xavier. course always came back for the holidays there. "

A faint murmur arose in the great hall those who wondered what a pirocinetico and those who wondered who was the powerful magician and others wondered what was taught in that school.

"Listen to me, especially you two boys, Hermione there has never said anything to protect both mutants, wizards. Mutants have always been persecuted, tortured and murdered in the best case. Sometimes they do terrible experiments on them, just as happened to Logan and Neville. Longbottom is a mutant for this to slow to develop magical powers, because he was already developing others. "

"But why, why did not tell me anything."

"Mrs. Longbottom for the same reason as Hermione."

"But I would understand, I would not be a threat."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and resumed his speech. "If the voice had come to the Ministry, or worse, the Death Eaters or the father of Granger. God only knows how bad it would have done to us mutants and wizards."

"Professor Dumbledore Hermione's father who is !"

"Oh Harry this man as your grandfather did not know she had a daughter. Do not be angry with you if you never had the courage to tell the truth and always remember that in this way he protected the entire wizarding world."

Dumbledore look at all the people, and solemnly said, "Let no one of you who dares to harm the mutants, especially Hermione Granger in the last heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle was his father."

"Voldemort, Voldemort 'THE FATHER OF HERMIONE !, Harry cry.

The whispers became shouts, someone said to kill her, even the Malfoys were in shock. Draco had always insulted the girl calling her mudblood and now it was them with an expression of amazement and terror.

"BEE QUIEEET!," Albus shouted, "Nobody will touch the mutants and especially the Granger trouble if you do fall for the sins of her father on her. Has fought against the dark wizards."

Luna Lovegood walked over to the Weasley family and with seraphic expression on his face said, "Hermione is wonderful, was held inside a big secret to protect the magical world, one mutant and one muggle, I'm happy and honored to be her friend. A but what I do not come back. How can it be the daughter of Lord Voldemort, the dates do not coincide. "

"Tear space-time, caused by an experiment done with a mutant that could travel through time, but do not ask me what it is exactly., And science and this is not my responsibility ... But I did even rhyme."

The last sentence did laugh out loud the Weasley twins.

"Then," continued Luna - "The mother of Hermione is an 'other era. How they met her and Voldemort?"

"As children, Tom he was very much in love," said Dumbledore with a lot of sweetness.

"If Voldemort had fallen in love, then perhaps there was some good in him."

"Who knows the Moon, perhaps."

"Very well, where we were? ! Ah yes, Hermione and Neville. Well I've said enough about her, but I have not said that the guy has powers."

"If that's not told us yet that stuff is a pirocinesico."

"For Merlin, Ron, you say he did not say and did not tell us and the last word is not pirocinetico and pirocinesico," scolded the headmaster. "And Dumbledore did not like that you define the mutants things or stuff. Professor Go right ahead."

"Thank you Minerva, I will be brief, Longbottom has the same right to Logan, if you remember that man can regenerate his body when it is mortally wounded and also has a bone structure of a metal adamianto so strong that it is difficult to scratch. E claws coming out of a command from the back of the hands, are used both as a weapon and as a shield. believe that both are immune to certain spells such as Avada Kedavra. "

"You can not," said one of those present - "It 'a unforgivable curse, the most fearsome. These, these mutants are dangerous ...".

The man did not finish the sentence because the grandmother of Neville threw them against a spell obstacle that pinned him.

"Good granny," chorused the Weasley twins.

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom, now I have to tell you about another young mutant who you know Harry very well, it's your cousin."

"The son of my sister, Dumbledore?".

"It Lily, both his mother and his father were mutants as Granger and Longbottom, they did not say anything for fear that some of us might harm them all. Unfortunately Petunia and Vernon have sacrificed their lives to destroy one of the many workshops mutants where they were tortured. "

"They're dead," said Harry baffled.

"It ! Always remember that the hatred they had towards you and those of your family, it was just fear, fear for all mutants."

Lily burst into tears and James tried to comfort her.

"Harry I'm so sorry for your uncles," Luna said, "Now you have to make peace with your cousin."

"It is the Moon," the boy replied absently.

"Professor Dumbledore, who has the powers cousin Harry," said Luna.

The professor looked at the smiling girl, glad to see that he did not fear the mutants and probably also wanted to make their knowledge.

"Synesthesia, inherited from the mother, it means that all the five senses overdeveloped more than a werewolf and teleportation inherited from his father. This option shall be comparable to the dematerialization and materialization of us magicians, but Dudley can move much farther than us ... I finished, but there are some things I'd like to show you. facts you are about to see occurred in the last six months coinciding with the death of your comrades. "

That said Albus twirled his wand and a razor sharp image appeared in the great hall. Many were stunned, because the vision had taken the place of the walls; seemed to be in another place, in another building.

"Woww ! Dumbledore You're really strong," said the Weasley twins.

"Guys a little 'respect for your ex-teacher".

"Sorry, Mom," they replied in chorus boys.

"Look, that's Hermione." Everyone turned and stared at the girl's figure. "There is also Neville ee oh ! is also the brother of Draco."

The family of Draco made his way through the crowd and saw him. He was together with Granger and held her hand, as if to want to protect it. It was beautiful and those wings so majestic. His mother burst into tears to see him. Near them was also the sister of James, the expression on his face was sad, as if something bad was going to happen. And it happened.

A fistfight between two factions of mutants, the first led by Professor Xavier, the second one by Magneto. And in the middle was Jean Grey. It was for her that clashed. Xavier wanted to save her, Magneto wanted to use it.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, tried to explain the whole situation.

All the people who watched the fight were horrified by the ferocity of Magneto and his allies. Some magicians were rooting for the good mutants, although it was only a vision. Narcissa and Lucius could not utter a word, their first son was brave and combative, just like Longbottom, Dursley, Rachel and Hermione.

"LET HIM SLICED NEPHEW," cried the grandmother of Neville.

The battle, however, was not as successful as hoped, Jean took over, and the new power given by his dark half, the Phoenix destroyed the entire structure of the house and with it the professor's body Xevier. The man's death shook all the magicians, because there was nothing left of his body, not even the ashes.

The only one who had not seen the whole scene was Draco Malfoy, something had distracted. The cries of Hermione.

"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR ...".

The image disappeared and wizards Albus looked with dismay. Fred and George, having mitered for cheering that made the two Gryffindor, Warren and his cousin Harry, had tears in their eyes by the end he had done Xavier.

Narcissa cried more for her son, for that man. Even Draco had a shocked expression on her face, but not for the death of the mutant.

The first to take the floor was the headmaster. "Albus, I thought they were very powerful mutants."

"My dear Minerva they are, and the only one who could save the professor, he used his powers to prevent Jean Grey to destroy the whole neighborhood. Doing this has saved many lives. Xevier Charles has educated very well his boys" .

"What happened next," said Ron.

"Another battle," said Dumbledore. "Most of the gory precedent." The wizard rolled his wand again and more images appeared in the great hall.

"And who are these people, other mutants?". Ron showed people dressed in uniforms and armed to the teeth.

"No Ron, I think they are the military."

"What are the military Harry !"

"Well, I am soldiers, Auror muggles, but without any kind of power, they use their weapons to defend themselves and defend."

Ron looked dazed, and too much information all at once.

"THE LOOK", cried one of those present, "And 'the army of Magneto, for Merlin are many, but where to Xevier!"

The wizards looked around until he saw them coming, "Here."

One by one, the mutants took place ready to clash with the army of Magneto.

Magneto in his file could count on the help of telekinetic and telepath, Jean Grey, now become more powerful due to the entity known as the Phoenix; the young Pyro former member of the X-Men with the ability to control the fire, but not to create it as Hermione, the indestructible Phenomenon, Callisto super fast, super agile ...

Witches and wizards were totally taken and watched with fear the army of evil mutants. "I just like the face?" Asked someone.

The X-Men were actually a few: Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Ice Man, Shadowcat, Colossus, Angel, Nightcrawler, Firestarter (Granger), Jumper Sentinel (Dudley), Blade (Longbottom) and Rachel.

Warren aka Angel Neville scoffed: "Paciocco ready to slice anyone?".

"I was born ready quail.". Neither, however, had an expression on his face laughing, although they exchanged jokes to exorcise anxiety and fear.

Wolverine began to organize his team and the army of reinforcement.

"Supervised revenue" ...

"Do as he says."

"Remain united" ... and keep this line "...

"Hold ... strength, strength."

"Ok folks, today is a good day to die.".

The words of Logan startled Mrs. Weasley, while Narcissa narrowed more and more to her husband. Even Potter and Severus were apprehensive.

Magneto looked at them with disgust: "They betray their own cause, their own blood ... What are you cursed, kill them all."

The head of the brotherhood of evil mutants attacked first by sending against the "heralds" the weakest, those to be sacrificed, but given that both the army and the X-Men were defended well, decided to intervene in person. Thanks to the control he had on metals, the man threw anything and Pyro turned it into a fiery projectile.

Ice-Man fortunately was able to stop and finally beat his opponent, because during the fight the power of the young man grew up to transform your entire body in an armor of ice.

During the fierce battle Storm collided with Callisto and the two Gryffindor, the brother of Draco and Dudley responded well to attack opponents like all the other members of the team; Shadowcat was able to stop with cunning Phenomenon and save a young mutant, while the Beast and Wolverine managed to get close to Magneto and inject a serum that neutralized his powers. But Phoenix was another thing, only an 'other mutant with an equally immense power could stop Rachel.

Jean destroying whatever she happened to shoot the waves of energy that his body gave off were powerful; in spite of everything Rachel was able to reach out and try to talk to her; Phoenix had failed to erase completely the will of the girl and her best friend in a moment of lucidity asked to make a huge sacrifice, kill her, "Please Rachel, save me."

A blinding light flooded the room big and suddenly everything went back to normal.

"WHAT 'SUCCESS, WHERE ARE ALL WHERE' RACHEL," shouted Snape.

"It 's in our infirmary ...". Dumbledore did not finish the speech that Severus Apparated to reach it. The professor was one of the few who could afford that kind of spell inside the walls of the school.

"James, your sister was able to stop the Phoenix, but was seriously injured during the clash. Devi also know that Jean Grey was his closest friend, tell Severus. Rachel will need all the help we can get."

"Oh ! Poor dear, James if you need something, anything, I'm available."

"Thank you Molly." Having said that Harry's father is materialized into the infirmary and talked with Severus.

"Professor Dumbledore, where Hermione, Neville and Dudley?".

"In the Room of Requirement Harry together with other mutants. Their school was destroyed, in the period in which Tom and the Death Eaters we declared war. They no longer had a place to go. But they do not know where they are, I used a spell obliviante, you do not want to worry too much. The only one that i have not enchanted is your son, Lucius. "

Dumbledore let out a long sigh, "Hermione unfortunately managed to escape to find Magneto. Did you hear something inside him, like a premonition, that 'man is going to recover the powers and she went to stop him, but is weak. After the death Professor Xavier, Hermione has not spoken and feeds soon. it broke something inside of her. "

At those words, Draco felt a strong stomach, while others present were terrified that this mutant could return to action.

"That's why I decided to leave," Dumbledore continued, "To seek and I want one of you to come with me." Harry immediately made a step forward, followed by a more reluctant Ron. "No Harry you have to stay close to your cousin, his parents died recently, the wound is still open. And you will not even you Ron, Draco Malfoy will be to accompany me."

The boy's eyes widened, he could not understand why she had chosen him and not the friends of the girl or some other Gryffindor.

At that moment in one of the open windows of the hall came a young man with two majestic wings behind his back. Narcissa had fainted on seeing him. His eldest son. In person the boy was even more majestic in height and surpassing his brother's father.

"Good evening," he said. The voice was at least as nice appearance.

"Good evening," they replied in chorus magicians. The girls sighed at the sight of him.

"Good evening, Warren. Forgive me, but I made a small change in the program. Did not come with me to look for your sister, you will instead find Scott Summer. The boy is alive. Whereas you go to look for Sirius, Remus, and he came back to life" .

"It'll be alone Mr. Dumbledore."

"Certainly, Warren."

That said the boy greeted those present and jumped down from the window.

"NOOO !"

"Narcissa, do not worry, your son can fly."

Draco looked at her with concern the former headmaster Albus and seeing his expression said, "Your brother, Draco, Hermione is jealous of, does not allow any guy to get too close, like any good older brother on the other hand." Dumbledore's words made him smile the young Malfoy.

"Come Draco, leave immediately."

_This is the first fanfiction that I have written and put on the site EFP Italian, with some modifications. I apologize for the mistakes, because I have a nasty habit of translating into English the rules of the Italian language. I hope you can understand ... _

_For the story I was inspired by several films and TV series such as: Firestarter, Alpha, Sentinel ... some jokes are taken from the third film of the X-Men._

_There is no counterpart in English of paciocco. _


End file.
